


Anniversary

by SakuraShortStack



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraShortStack/pseuds/SakuraShortStack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Kuroko no Basket<br/>Character Request: Kise Ryouta X Reader<br/>Prompt: Special occasion smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

You huffed loudly as you shut the front door behind you, leaning against it in relief that you were finally home. You glanced around the small apartment, seeing no sign of your bouncy boyfriend who usually called out to you in exaggeration. You pouted slightly, knowing it was silly for missing your usual greeting but assumed he was either working on homework or at Basketball practice. Your feet ached as you too another step forward, protesting from the long day of abuse you put them through. You made your way the bedroom you both shared and were excited at the prospect of changing into some relaxing clothes. You had made it through the bedroom threshold when you heard the faint floorboard creak behind you, just before arms enveloped you in a soft hug.

“____cchi.” His voice was just above a whisper, his nose nuzzling into your hair and taking in a heavy breath. Your scent was addicting to him and he found his hands wandering your body, tracing your curves by memory. You hadn't realized that your eyes closed and that you subconsciously were leaning into him, enticing his touch further. When your eyes opened again you gasped softly and the beautiful sight before you. Each nightstand had a bouquet of roses and petals were scattered around the bed. Silk cloth was draped over the lamps to dim and soften the light that caressed it's way up the walls. 

“Ryo-kun!?” You weren't sure what warranted such a beautiful surprise but you felt your stomach flutter in excitement. 

“Why do you sound so surprised ____cchi? It is our anniversary after all.” He chuckled softly and ushered you to the bed, making you sit on the silk sheets.

“Anniversary? Ryo-kun, it isn't for another three months.” You pouted in confusion as he smiled down at you. His gold eyes shimmered with mirth and he crouched to slowly take off your shoes, earning an appreciative groan from you. 

“Oh I know, but today is a different anniversary. You will remember before the night is done ___cchi. For now, just relax. Let me take care of you.” He peeled away your clothes, layer by layer. Peppering kisses along your satin skin as he went. One thing Kise always made sure of was that you realized how much he adored you. He worshiped your body and would light a fire in your veins with each touch. Strong arms pulled you to the center of the bed and his lips melted into yours. You realized he was still completely clothed, his sweats hanging low on his hips and his team t shirt on. You tugged on them with a whine and kissed his way down your throat, 

“Patience ____cchi. We will get to that in time.” Your whine intensified when the weight and warmth of his body disappeared and you suddenly felt the cold air nip at your skin, sending a flush to your cheeks. Soon he was back, rolling you onto your stomach. You shivered at feeling a liquid pool in the dip of your spine, strong hands spreading it across your tired muscles. You closed your eyes with a satisfied hum. The massage oil was warm under his hands, deft fingers working into the contours of your back. Little knots were eased away with each pass over and your body seemed to melt into the mattress. Your breathing evened out and your heart rate slowed, sinking deeper into an intangible calm that his fingers commanded. 

You were on the cusp of unconsciousness, teetering on the edge as you felt his hands working down your legs. He turned you over softly, earning a sigh from you as his fingers kneaded your legs until they were lax and heavy. Just as your mind began to cloud your were awoken by jolt of arousal. Your hazy mind started to focus, searching for the source of your pleasure. You looked down to meet golden eyes that pierced through you. His gaze hooded slightly but never left yours as he dragged his tongue up along your slit it a slow pass. Your body shivered at the sight, teeth worrying your lip at the sight. 

“Ryouta...” Your voice felt raspy, still in a haze from his hands previous attention. 

“Relax ____cchi. I said I would take care of you.” His smile seemed more feral in the soft light, his face partially covered in shadow and his hair hiding his eyes. Your thoughts were cut short as the warm expanse of his tongue went in again with more fervor. His hands gripped under you, cradling your backside and digging his fingers into your supple flesh. His broad shoulders kept your legs at bay, as they twitched and tensed with every passing moment. 

Your voice hitched and whined, breaths drawing in short gasps as he built you up. Your fingers laced into his golden locks, tugging him closer to your core in desperation, wanting to feel the coil that built in your abdomen snap. Your back arched as your felt it approach, urging him to bring you there quicker. However just as you felt your muscles begin to flutter he pulled away, effortlessly fighting your weak grip. Your eyes snapped open and your throat burned in protest. Just as you went to complain you realized he was now unclothed in front of you, climbing on top of your wanton form. His arm hooked under your knee, pulling it with him as he settled face to face with you. His eyes searched yours, his elbow resting next to your head and his hand stroking your hair from your face. His lips captured yours in a searing kiss, nibbling along your lips until they swelled from his onslaught. 

Looking up at you once again his smirk returned, “I could get lost in your eyes ____cchi.” Your eyes widened in realization and you moaned deeply as his member slowly sank into you, easily guided from arousal. You licked your lips and grabbed his shoulders, practically shaking from his first few shallow thrusts. 

“It i-is the anniversary of when we first met.” Your words broke apart from the moans that slipped from your, his thrusts becoming deeper and more rhythmic. His lips worked down to your chest, “Very good ____cchi. A day I will never let you forget. The day you captured my heart and the day I vowed you would be mine.” Without another word he captured a pert nub in his mouth and focused on the angle of his hips. Searching for the spot that always shattered your world. The heat that was enveloping you before seemed to come crashing down upon you tenfold. Hitting you in waves with each thrust and swirl of his tongue. Your veins pulsed and you couldn't seem to get enough oxygen, lungs burning in a sweet pain. 

“Oh god Ryouta, I-I'm almost...” You felt the coil wind up once again, stalling on the precipitous of release. His lips made a crude pop as they released your breast, going up to slam against your lips, for more desperate in their battle for dominance. His hair hung around you like a golden curtain, and his arm hiked your leg up even higher, pulling him impossibly deep. His other hand snaked around your waist, pulling you flush against him. Your bodies had a sheen of sweat and your moans steadily grew in need. 

“Uhhnn, me too ___cchi!” His voice was husky, sending a strong wave of arousal straight to your womanhood, muscles beginning to spasm. Feeling your impending release he ground his pelvis against your, rubbing your sensitive clit in the most delicious way. With one more deep thrust the coil snapped. A blinding white light seared through your core and into ever nerve in your body. Your inner walls clamped down, pulling Kise along with you as you both cried out without restraint. His arm let go of your leg and his arms wound around you tightly, thrusting haphazardly and spilling his emission deep within you. Your breathing cut through the silence as his forehead rested on yours, his arms propping him up in a mindful act to not squish your smaller form. You let out a mirthful laugh, reaching a shaky hand to brush his damp bangs from his face. 

“I love you Ryouta.” 

“I love you ___cchi. Happy Anniversary. Remember the day we first met now?” He fell to your side, pulling you against him, smile lighting up his face.

“How could I forget?” You laughed, looking up at him with a teasing look, “After all...you used that terrible pick up line.”

“____CCHI!?!?! That was my smoothest line! Besides it worked didn't it!” You chuckled at his pout and crawled on top of him, sighing as his hands skimmed up and down your back. 

“I suppose it did.” You kissed him once more before curling up onto him. Letting sleep consume you both.


End file.
